Finding Each Other
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: Dave's doing well at college when Puck shows up in one of his classes. He doesn't think twice about inviting Puck along to a party. Only, things don't turn out quite like either one thought.


Story: Finding Each Other  
Summary: Prompt from Melodiousbird- **I would love to see a story about Puckofsky after HS, like at college or even later. I like Puck being overly confident, cocky but what he really needs is someone to guide him and take care of him. Dave should be more confident than he was in HS. Any rating is fine. Smut or just friendship.**  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Underage drinking a little

* * *

For Dave, college had been a clean slate. He had spent a lot of time talking to his therapist, his dad, Kurt and Blaine, and even Sebastian. He'd listened just as much as he talked and when his acceptance letter came for the University of Southern California-full ride football scholarship, he took his chance.

California was everything he'd imagined it to be. His first day in the cafeteria, he saw two girls curled up in a corner booth with bright smiles and soft kisses. Here it wasn't strange or weird that Dave Karofsky was gay. Here no one knew him, no one knew what he'd done in his past.

Except a mid-semester transfer who he knew all too well.

-O-

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked as soon as most of the class filed out and he was left with the smirking boy from his past.

"Cleaning pools didn't exactly work in my favor and my dad decided to stop being a dick for once and help pay for school." The tan boy ran a hand over his newly shaven head.

"Aren't you happy to see me Karofsky?"

"I…"

"You are gay," he said much to Dave's surprise. "When I told Finn about coming here, I got a call from Kurt pretty soon after. Pretty sure he gave me the cliff notes version, but he wanted to make sure I didn't hit you or fuck up what he calls your new found confidence."

"Puck…"

Puck smiled ad swung his arm over Dave's shoulder. "Look, I don't care if you like dick. Hell I'm down with dick sometimes. What I do care about is learning this place and having a drinking buddy. So, lead me to food."

Dave shook his head, trying to contemplate both Puck's very casual coming out as Bi and also he's ability to charm anyone into anything. Dave was already leading them towards the cafeteria before he'd even realized he'd moved. Noah Puckerman, the egnima of a man, followed closely behind him with a smug smirk.

-l-

"Man, all you can eat is like…the best thing ever about college." Puck collapsed on Dave's bed, running his stomach. "I ate too much."

Dave laughed at the sheer understatement of that comment. He'd never seen a person eat so much in one sitting but he had a feeling that it was the first time in a while that Puck hadn't had to worry about the cost of his food. "You just need to work it off." Dave pulled out a pair of his dark jeans and a t-shirt that was tighter than most. "There's a party tonight. It's a GSA party."

"GSA?"

"Gay-straight alliance," Dave clarified. He shuffled into his bathroom and left the door open just enough to keep talking to Puck as he changed.

Puck made a noise that could have either been acknowledgement or indegestion before he spoke. "So, there any hot piece of tail around here?"

"It's a college campus," Dave said, "in California."

"No need for sarcasm," Puck teased. He couldn't help but suck in a deep breath when Dave came out of the bathroom. "Well…someone filled out."

Dave grinned, he knew from both Kurt and Sebastian that his training had made him bigger in all the right ways. It was still a little heady that Sebastian had called him sexy and that Kurt hadn't been able to stop staring at his arms during their Skype talks. "Training camp was brutal," he threw his old clothes in the hamper and grabbed his keys. He knew, from his Skype conversations with Sebastian, that guys liked tight shirts and muscles showing on their bears. He felt a little like he might accidentally rip this shirt if he moved wrong but he couldn't deny that he looked good in it.

"Yeah…" Puck said in a bit of a daze. He shook his head, cocky grin coming back over his face as he jumped off the bed and followed Dave out the door. "Bet you are ready to pick up a little twink huh?"

Dave locked his tiny apartment and turned back to Puck with a grin. "Twinks aren't really my type," he winked and walked down the hall. It took a minute before he could hear Puck's footsteps follow behind. This was going to be an interesting night.

-l-

Puck couldn't believe his eyes. They'd barely been there give minutes before Dave got hit on by two fairly attractive twinks. He smiled at both of them but nicely turned them down. It wasn't until they'd both gotten drinks that Puck found out Dave's type. " Hey there stranger," a blonde guy said as he came to stop in front of Dave. He was athletic, with strong leg muscles and a set of abs that were nice- no where near Puck's- but on display in his current shirtless state.

"Hello Cory," Dave responded.

"Who's your friend?" Puck would have been happy for the attention the guy gave him, if he hasn't been able to practically smell the jealousy wafting off him.

Dave smiled, sipping his beer casually. "Puck, this is Cory. Cory, this is Puck. We went to high school together and Puck's just enrolled."

"How nice," Cory drawled. He turned his eyes back to Dave. "You promised me a dance at the last party."

The fake pout the surfer boy was giving was woefully unattractive in Puck's professional opinion but Dave didn't seem to care. "I did," he responded. "Mind watching my drink?" Puck could only nod silently and take the cup as Dave grabbed the annoying surfer's hand and headed towards the others dancing.

It seemed to be a night of surprises as Dave moved with the other boy to the thumping music playing. His large hands settled on the guy's hips as they moved against each other. Cory leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck and whispering something that made Dave smile and pull him closer. "Hi," a voice to his right said and he turned to find a small little redhead perched on the stool beside him.

"Hi," he said even though his eyes went back to Dave. Dave who had currently turned Cory around and jerked him back so that Cory's next move was to grind his ass back on Dave.

"Another fan of Dave's," the girl said and Puck turned to appraise her with a raised eyebrow. "He's quite the popular guy. The twinks love him but he's more interested in jocks. Guys with six packs and muscles. Like you, I'd imagine. My names Kiara."

"Puck," he replied. "And I'm just a friend.

Kiara laughed, "Sure honey. You drinking beer?"

Puck nodded and took the beer she offered with the hand not holding Dave's drink. "How do you know Dave?"

"Aside from pflag and GSA meetings, he's also in my girlfriend's English class. They were friends first." Kiara pointed to a girl with blue hair talking to a guy in the corner. "Her name is Sabrina."

"Pretty," he said. He turned his attention back to Dave only to find him gone. "Where…"

"Don't worry about him," Kiara smiled, "I'm sure he's doing just fine right about now." Puck couldn't miss the implication in her tone. What he didn't understand was why his gut was suddenly in knots.

-l-

"Hey," Dave said when he returned ten minutes later. Puck was still sitting at the bar, Kiara long gone, with Dave's probably warm drink in hand. "Didn't mean to be gone so long. Figured you'd find someone though." He grabbed the drink from Puck and downed it in one go.

"Not yet," Puck said with what felt like false bravado. He couldn't figure out why seeing Karofsky like this, all out and proud and with major game, made him feel like he'd been kicked in the gut.

Dave motioned for another drink and looked over at the other boy with a smile. "Well see anyone you like? I can let you know what their orientation is probably. Like Daisy," he pointed to a girl with blonde hair dancing, "is straight but the guy she's dancing with is Mark, who's gay."

"She's ok," Puck said.

Dave's brow furrowed and he sat his drink down to turn his attention towards Puck. "What's going on?"

Puck shrugged.

"Come on, the Puck I knew would have fucked three girls by now. What gives?"

"Maybe I'm not interested in that shit anymore," Puck said, "unlike some people."

Dave frowned, "Are you judging me? Since when do you give a fuck who gets laid? Furthermore, since when do you get to act like a dick for someone having fun?" Dave laughed bitterly when puck avoided his gaze. "I get it. It's because I'm a fag. Well get over it or leave Puckerman, I'm not going to hide myself or be ashamed because you are still an ignorant…"

Dave's words were cut off when he found Puck's lips on his. He could barely breath, let alone think to react, before the lips and Puck were gone.

-O-

"He did what?"

"Princess, you are shrieking again."

Dave rolled his eyes at the couple currently looking at him from the screen. He'd been shocked at first, to learn that Sebastian and Kurt had gotten together, but he'd be a fool not to see how pretty damn perfect they are together. "I was, well I was mad. He was judging me, for the same shit he gets up to, and the he just kisses me and ran."

Kurt frowned. "It's not like Puck. When I told him I was seeig Sebastian he told me to "get some Hummel" and he's been way better about the gay thing for a while now."

Sebastian laughed causing both of the other men to look over at him. "You two really don't get it? He's jealous."

"What?"

"Look here Davey, you've become a very fine piece of man candy. Puck probably got all jealous watching you grind against surfer boy and then disappear with him. After all, you invited him to the party and then ditched him for another guy."

Dave shook his head, "He'd already asked me if I was hooking up with a twink. He didn't seem interested in me then."

Kurt bit his bottom lip in thought. "Well, as far as Puck knew, you liked twinks. He's only know about your crush in me, so maybe he didn't think he had a shot."

"This is insane guys, Noah Puckerman is not into me."

"Test that theory," Sebastian said with a smirk. "Flirt with him. Find a way to get him to another party and pull out all your moves. See if he bites."

Kurt rolled his eyes and smacked Sebastian in the shoulder, ignoring his cry of "abuse" and keeping his focus in Dave. "Don't okay around with him though. No matter what Puck's sexuality is, he's still Puck. And we both know that behind his badass image, there are things inside him that are broken."

Dave remembered that. He remembered the way Puck looked when Quinn rejected him. He had seen Puck's dead expression when he bragged about conquests and cougars. He knew that Puck had been treated more like a toy by more people then even Dave knew about. "I think…I think I like him."

"Aww, and I was so looking forward to living promiscuously through you." Kurt hit Sebastian again at those words. "What? I've been monogamous for almost a year now. I'm allowed to live through him."

Kurt glared at Sebastian. "If you think there is a shot, why don't you talk to him about it? Maybe ask him on a real date. And for gods sake, stop fucking around until you figure it all out."

"Thanks guys. You still coming next month to see me?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Sebastian grinned.

-l-

Puck wanted to not go. He wanted to drop the class just to avoid seeing Dave. But he knew that was childish. Chances were Dave would ignore him too and everything would be fine.

Ok, so maybe not.

Puck was pretty sure God was getting back at him for not going to temple, because the minute to professor mentioned partners, Dave was at his side. "We need to talk."  
He looked around the room, hoping someone else work be alone and he could he away from Dave, but everyone else was paire up. "Can we just do this shit and go our separate ways?"

"Nope. Be at my apartment at 8:00pm." Puck wanted to say no, but Dave was out of the room before he had the chance. And as much as he knew he shouldn't go, he knew he was going to.

-l-

Dave's football practice ran late and he found Puck sitting outside his door when he got to the apartment. "Sorry, practice ran late…"

"No big deal." Puck stood up, stretching his arms over his head. Dave couldn't help by watch the way Puck's shirt rose. Now that he might be attracted to Dave, Dave felt ok with sneaking peaks at Puck's still amazing body. "Gonna open the door?"

Dave nodded, sliding the key in and opening to door for Puck. "Mind if I shower? I didn't have time to after practice?"

"Sure," Puck said.

"Here," Dave threw his wallet at him which puck caught. "Order some pizza for us and I'll be out in a few."

Once in the safety of his bathroom, Dave breathed out deeply. It was obvious that Puck was less than thrilled to be around Dave and he wondered if was due to confusion over the kiss or if he decided that he didn't like Dave. Dave hoped it wasn't that later, because the more he thought about Puck, the more he liked him. He'd always admired Puck for his heart, even if he hid it behind his image, and the depths he was willing to go to help someone who was important to him. Not to mention he had an amazing body and a great smile.

A knock on the door broke Dave of his thoughts, "Pizza will be here in twenty."

"Thanks," Dave responded and attempted to push his thoughts about the other boy away long enough to take a shower.

-l-

Puck opened the door when the pizza got there, signing Dave's name and giving the tip in cash. He could hear the shower cut off as he placed plates and cups at the small table. He didn't look up when he heard the door open, too focused on pouring out soda in each of the glasses. When he did look up, he didn't expect the sight in front of him. Dave was wearing a pair of sweats and reaching into a dresser drawer, probably to get a shirt. Puck watched, fascinated at the way Dave's back muscles rippled under his skin and the way his arms bulged as he pulled on a t-shirt that was just the right kind of tight. He hadn't lied when he'd mentioned that he liked men, but he'd never been attracted to someone as much as he was Dave.

Dave turned, giving Puck a tentative smile. "I'm starving."

"Practice still makes you hungry I see," Puck said as they both sat down at the table. He'd gotten two meat lovers, pretty sure that Dave still liked meat and a lot of it.

"We train hard," he confirmed and placed several slices of pizza on his plate. "The team is good this year though."

Puck grabbed his own slices and smiled, "USC is pretty much always good. Sad to see you traded your Ohio stripes for California."

Dave laughed, "Don't tell anyone, but I still root for Ohio." He winked before digging into his pizza. Puck ate half-heartedly. The feeling in the pit of his stomach, like knots, had intensified at Dave's infectious laugh and casual wink. He wasn't a moron, he knew what attraction felt like. He also knew there was no way he was going to fall for the guy in front of him. He didn't do falling anymore. "You not hungry?"

"Not really," Puck pushed his plate away. "I think I should go."

Dave's face fell to a frown and he put down the slice of pizza he was currently holding. "I think you should stay." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He saw the spark in Puck's eyes as he watched the movement. "I never took you for a coward."

"What?" Puck's eyes travelled from Dave's impressive arms to his face. "I'm not."

"So you kiss all the boys and then run away?" Puck glared but didn't respond. "See, I've narrowed it down to two choices. Either you figured I'd get mad at you for the kiss or you were mad at yourself for doing it. I didn't see how much you had to drink, so I guess it could have been a drunken mistake. And before this," he motioned between the two of them, "either goes back to the way it was or gets better, I need to know. So man up Puckerman."

Puck growled, "I don't have to explain shit to you Karofsky."

Dave grinned, "I guess not. But you want to. I've known you for a long time, Noah." He noticed the way Puck flinched at the name, like he wasn't used to it. "We might have been friends if I hadn't been a repressed psycho back then. But just because we weren't friends doesn't mean that I didn't notice all the things that happened to you in highschool. Or how pretty fucked up Quinn made you."

"Stop…"

"No, I don't think so. See the way I figure it, you have to pay forward all the good shit that people do for you. Kurt was pretty much the most amazing person ever when it came to understanding and accepting me back then; even if I didn't deserve it. So I'm paying it forward. You think you are alone, but you aren't."

Puck pushed away from the table, standing up quickly and glaring at Dave. "I don't need your pity."

Dave sighed and shook his head, standing up much calmer than Puck had. "I don't pity you Noah. I like you."

Whatever Puck has expected Dave to say, that wasn't it. "What?"

"I like you."

"Yeah, I heard that. You don't even know me."

Dave grinned, "I know that you like working out in the morning because it gives you a good mood to start the day with. I know you hum in the shower. I know that you've got a big heart, but too many people stepped on it and you hold it much closer now. I know that you really wanted to keep your kid and Quinn was a cunt about it. I know you'd lay down your life for your friends." Dave took a step towards Puck, "I know you have amazing abs. You brag about your sexual conquests, but I've never heard you mention having someone take their time with you. Someone who appreciated your body and worshipped it, instead of using. I know that you kiss like you live your life, hard and rough. I know that you just want someone to see you for who you are inside, through all the walls and bullshit you've had to build up to stop people from hurting you."

Dave's words hit Puck like a train. It was true, all the stuff he said, he just didn't know how Dave knew it all. "I…"

"Can I kiss you?" Dave stepped even closer. "I'll admit, I've been thinking about getting a proper kiss out of you since you ended the other one so quickly."

Puck nodded, letting Dave wrap an arm around his waist and pull him close. Dave's other hand came up to cup his cheek, tilting his face and pressing his lips softly against Puck's. It was soft, barely the press of lips against each other before Dave was pulling back. "Dave…"

"Tell me why you kissed me," Dave whispered.

"I…I saw you with that guy." Puck cast his eyes over Dave's shoulder to avoid Dave's penetrating gaze. "I thought you liked guys like Kurt and even though I was attracted to you, I didn't have a chance. Except that guy…he looked like me. And it made me jealous that he was your choice. Coupled with a few beers and how angry you were because you thought I was judging you; I just snapped."

Dave slide his hand around to rest on Puck's lower back and pulled him flush against him. "I've always been attracted to you. Kurt…well I wouldn't say he was safe exactly. But he was so out there and in his own way, very feminine, that I could almost talk myself into think I liked him because he was almost a girl. I had a lot of issues with how I was back then and what I wanted. I don't have those issues anymore. I'm gay and I like my men with abs and muscles and cocks. Men who won't break when I fuck them and who won't back down when I want them to fuck me. And I've always been attracted to you."

"So…"

Dave smirked, "So, go out on a date with me? No fucking around…I want to do this right. You deserve for this to be right."

Puck smiled brightly. "Well, how could I refuse an offer like that?"


End file.
